Peach's Karaoke and Disco Party
by Flowerstar
Summary: Party hard with The Powerpuff Girls, Kirby, Mario and friends in their biggest and probably funniest bash yet as they sing and dance all night! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Mamma Mia: Karaoke

This is a Powerpuff Girls, Kirby and Mario crossover. I wanted to do something like this for ages. Is it me or are most of my fics are about parties? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, Kirby, Mario, Professor Utonium, Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Peach's Castle and all the characters from _The Powerpuff Girls_, _Mario_ and _Kirby_. I also don't own the songs and the lyrics.

* * *

**Peach's Karaoke and Disco Party**

Mario, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and the rest were at Peach's Castle and they were sitting on a pink sofa facing a widescreen plasma television. There was a microphone connected to a Karaoke machine while Toad, Toadette and the other guests were dancing to the music. It was so loud that the floor vibrated a little.

"So, who's going to sing first?" Peach asked.

"Luigi and I will!" Mario exclaimed as he smiled.

"All right, then."

The princess handed the microphone to Mario. Luigi tried to sit next to his brother since he's was getting squashed by his friends. Mario cleared his throat and began to sing.

Mario and Luigi: **I've been cheated by you since I don't know when**

**So I made up my mind, it must come to an end**

**Look at me now, will I ever learn?**

**I don't know how but I suddenly lose control**

**There's a fire within my soul**

**Just one look and I can bear a bell ring**

**One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh**

**Mamma mia, here I go again**

"Your singing sucks, BOOOORRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!" Wario yelled.

Mario moved the microphone away from his mouth and glared at his rival. "One word out of you and I'll throw this microphone at you!"

"Well, your voice stinks!"

Ms. Keane stood up from the sofa and had her hands on her hips. She was very furious. "That's it, corner now!" She pointed to the corner of the room.

"But-but…" Wario stuttered.

"I don't want to hear any buts from you, mister! Corner!"

"Aww…" Wario moaned as he slowly walked away.

"Where's he going, Ms. Keane?" Blossom asked.

"He needs to the corner for a time-out since he interrupted somebody singing. He has to think about what he has done."

"A time-out!" Blossom repeated in astonishment. "Is that all!"

"Yes." Ms. Keane replied.

"But that's not going to help at all!"

"Well, he needs to whatever you like it or not!"

"Oh." Blossom said as she zoomed back to her seat. Mario and Luigi resumed their singing.

Mario and Luigi: **My my, how can I resist you?**

**Mamma mia, does it show again?**

**My my, just how much I've missed you**

**Yes, I've been brokenhearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why, why did I ever let you go?**

**Mamma mia, now I really know,**

**My my, I could never let you go.**

**I've been angry and sad about the times that you do**

**I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through**

**And when you go, when you slam the door**

**I think you know that you won't be away too long**

**You know that I'm not that strong**

**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**

**One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh**

**Mamma mia, here I go again**

**My my, how can I resist you?**

**Mamma mia, does it show again?**

**My my, just how much I've missed you**

**Yes, I've been brokenhearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why, why did I ever let you go?**

**Mamma mia, even if I say**

**Bye bye, leave me now or never**

**Mamma mia, it's a game we play**

**Bye bye doesn't mean forever**

"Your singing is so terrible that the windows are gonna break!" Wario yelled, insulting Mario. The red plumber got so angry that he literally threw his microphone at Wario, which knocked him out. Stars with wings swirled around his head. Bubbles flew over to where Wario was and picked up the microphone. She zipped back to Mario and gave it to him.

"Here's your microphone, mister!" Bubbles replied, beaming.

"Thanks!" Mario praised. He turned to the knocked out Wario and shouted "That will teach you not to mess with my singing!"

"…Oooohhhhh…" Wario groaned.

"Do I still have to wear this stupid party dress?" Buttercup inquired.

"Yes." Professor Utonium replied.

"I look like a dork!"

"Nonsense, you look adorable."

"No, I don't!"

The Mario Bros. continued to sing.

Mario and Luigi: **Mamma mia, here I go again**

**My my, how can I resist you?**

**Mamma mia, does it show again?**

**My my, just how much I've missed you**

**Yes, I've been brokenhearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why, why did I ever let you go?**

**Mamma mia, now I really know**

**My my, I could never let you go**

Applause was heard from Blossom, Bubbles and the gang as Mario and Luigi got off their seats and bowed.

"That was great, Mario and Luigi!" Peach exclaimed as she clapped.

"Yeah, never hear you boys singing before!" Daisy agreed, smiling.

Mario and Luigi put their hand behind their head and said "Aw, shucks! It was nothing!"

"Nothing! It was plumb-fantastic!" Toadette yelled as she walked to her friends.

"Aw, come on, Toadette. Don't make us blush." Mario says, grinning.

"No seriously, it WAS fantastic!"

"And super!" Bubbles added. "You guys should give yourselves a pat on the back!"

The Mario Bros. factually pat themselves on their rears and walked to the sofa. They sit down.

"So, who's want a turn?" Peach asks.

* * *

This is my first Cartoon Crossovers fic so be nice. I've recently read my **CUBE Magazine** and guess what? My e-mail was in it for the third time! Yay! Yippee! Hooray! Okay, I'll shut up now. So please send me reviews and don't flame me. I'll continue this when I get more reviews. 


	2. Insomnia: Disco

... :( I was hoping that I'll get more reviews but oh well. I was thinking if Daisy should sing Doctor Pressure by Mylo VS Miami Sound Machine or Don't Cha Wanna Ride by Joss Stone. Anyway, November will be SO special this year because a lot of Mario games and a Kirby game are coming out in the U.K., Game Boy Micro is out too and it's my birthday on that month. Anyhow, thanks to **Darth Ben Vader** for reviewing:D

Darth Ben Vader: The song that was sung by ABBA and it's called Mamma Mia, obviously. For some reason, this music reminded me of Mario.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this fic.

* * *

Toad, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Waddle Dee, Plum, Azalea, Charlie, Ella, Neil, Grace, Harry, Harry, Joe, Putts, Sherry, Sonny, Tiny, Ms. Bellum, Mayor and the rest were at the first floor, dancing to the disco music. Boogie Man, who was the DJ and one of the Powerpuff Girl's enemies, came to the castle. If he didn't, then the girls would wipe the floor with him. Meanwhile, Sherry and Grace were standing in front of the buffet table while Kirby was using his ability to suck all the food while Tiff and Tuff were trying to drag him away from the table.

"Kirby, stop eating every food on the table!" Tiff yelled, pulling Kirby's soft pink body. "Everyone needs to eat, you know!"

"Yeah!" Tuff agreed, tugging his sister's body. "Quit it, Kirby!"

The puffball ignored them and continued to suck. Grace and Sherry looked at Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. They both sighed.

"Kids these days." Sherry muttered.

"I'm with you on this one," Grace assented. "As I was saying, nice party isn't it?"

"Yep."

**Song: Insomnia by Faithless**

_I only smoke weed when I need to_

_And I need to get some rest_

_I confess, I burnt a hole in the mattress _

_Yes, yes, it was me, I plead guilty_

_And on the count of three I pull back the duvet_

_Make my way to the refrigerator_

_One dry potato inside, no lie_

_Not even bread, jam_

_When the light above my head went bam!_

_I can't sleep, something's all over me_

_Greasy, insomnia please release me_

_And let me dream about making mad love on the _

_heath_

Mayor and Ms. Bellum were drinking wine and talking.

"Ms. Bellum, what is that dress called again?" Mayor asked.

"It's called rose red." Ms. Bellum answered.

"But I thought that you're going to wear the same attire."

"I'm not for this party."

"Oh."

_Tearing off tights with my teeth_

_But there's no relief_

_I'm wide awake in my kitchen_

_Oh, if I could only get some sleep_

_Creeky noises make my skin creep_

_I need to get some sleep_

_I can't get no sleep_

"Groovy! This music rocks!" Joe exclaimed, moving his right arm up and down repeatedly, shaking his body. "Come on Putts, bust-a-move with me!"

"Nah, I'd rather watch you dance. Besides, I'm a golfer not a dancer." Putts replied.

"Aw, come on! You just don't want to because you're too chicken to do it."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" Joe shouted. "Now come on! Dance with me!"

Putts closed his eyes and crossed his arms, shaking his head when Joe literally pulled him. Joe holds Putt's hands and swings him up and down. Joe keeps on doing it but he accidentally threw Putts towards the buffet table. He got sent flying until… **_SPLASH! _**Putts landed in a bowl of fruit punch. He was covered with it from head to toe. Kirby, Tiff and Tuff had fruit punch all over their body as well.

"Well, there goes my lunch." Kirby sadly said.

"At least you're not eating anything anymore." Tiff said, her hands were on her hip.

Putts, who was still in the bowl, tried to get out but couldn't. He tried again and got out. He jumped off the table with the bowl over his face, running off other than he slammed into the nearest wall to him and fell to the floor. In the meantime, Toad was standing at the front of the staircase.

"Gee, where's Toadette?" Toad pondered. "She should be back here by now. I guess I've have to walk around the castle."

He gaits off to search for his mushroom female friend. For the meantime, Ella and Neil were watching some guests dancing.

"Hey! Shouldn't the DJ change the music by now?" Ella asks. "I think it's finished."

"Yeah, you must be right." Neil replied. "Who knows, it might have ended already."

In the interim, Joe walked slowly to Putts, who was lying on the ground with the bowl still over him. Joe took the bowl off Putts.

"What are you doin' lyin' on the floor?" Joe inquired. "It looks like that you're sunbathin'."

Putts gradually got up and snatched the bowl off Joe. Putts placed the bowl on Joe's head and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Joe inquires, rubbing his shin.

"You threw me into a bowl of fruit punch, you moron!" Putts bellowed.

"Since when did I do that!"

"When you were swinging me up and down!"

"I don't remember doin' that to you!"

"You don't remember! I'll MAKE YOU REMEMBER!" Putts hollered as he chased after Joe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe screamed and he sprinted away.

Putts ran after Joe as they dashed past Azalea and Tiny, who went spinning, factually.

"Men can be silly sometimes." Azalea mumbled.

Tiny heard this and stared at his golfing partner.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, you did." Tiny replied.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I— (sigh) Oh, forget it! I'm not arguing with you."

Azalea crossed her arms and turned away from her partner. Tiny did the same. Right now, Joe was running away from Putts so Joe wouldn't get pulverized. They rushed past Boogie Man, who was listening to the music and bopping to it.

"Humans these days," He said. "I can't believe The Powerpuff Girls force me to do this! I'd rather dance not doing DJ duties! If I don't do this, then those pesky girls will beat me up."

Toad was walking around the castle until he sees Waddle Dee looking at the window. Toad gaits closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?" Waddle Dee questioned as he spun around.

"Have you seen a female mushroom girl with white spots on her head? She wears an orange dress with a pink cardigan with brown shoes. She looks a little bit like me and her name is Toadette. You seen her, haven't you?" Toad asks.

"I think I last saw her when she went up stairs. She was with you, wasn't she?"

"Yeah and I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Well, just go to the next floor. She could be there, I'm just guessing actually."

"Oh, thanks anyway!" Toad smiled, as he walks off.

"Your welcome!" Waddle Dee replied with a smile and faced the window. He put his head into his hands as he sighed. "This place is sure is different from Popstar."

Kirby, Tiff and Tuff came over to Waddle Dee. "Yep, it sure is!"

* * *

Well, Chapter 2 is done:) I think I've been neglecting my other stories for so long, haven't I? I'll work on them when I feel like it so be patient. If you haven't listened to Insomnia by Faithless before, this music is a new dance song. I've heard it before on a music channel. I can't remember what it's called though. I'll be using a lot of old and new musics in this fic so you might recognize them or not. Anyway, review away and please no flames. 


	3. I'll Stand By You: Karaoke

Sorry about the huge delay but I've been really busy lately. I've been revising for my mock exams, playing _Mario Kart DS_, _Mario Smash Football_, _Dancing Stage: Mario Mix_ and _Mario Superstar Baseball_ and doing my new fic, **Mario's Snowball Fight** as a Christmas special. I've been watching a lot of music channels but hey, that didn't distract me from updating my fan fics:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Back at the second floor, Mario, The Powerpuff Girls and the rest were at their usual places, facing the television still.

"So who's singing next?" Peach asked.

"I think you should sing after Luigi and I." Mario answered.

"Oh, alright then."

"I think we should join in." Goombella replied, standing at a side of the sofa.

Her female pals nodded.

"Mario, can we swap places with you and the others?" Vivian inquired.

"Uh…sure." Mario replied.

He got of his seat and turned to his buddies.

"Guys, can you get off your seats please?" The red-clad plumber asks politely.

His friends except for Vivian, Goombella, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz and Peach got of the sofa. Peach sat at the middle, Vivian was sitting at the left of her, Ms. Mowz was at the right of Peach, Goombella and Flurrie were at the opposite sides of each other. Mario and the others were standing behind them and Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom were floating beside Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane. Toad and Toadette stood at the sides of the sofa. Peach held the microphone and the recent partners tried to lean towards it.

Peach, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian & Ms. Mowz: **Oh, Why You Look So Sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

'**cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**So if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, what you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

'**cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

"_Take me in, into your darkest hour_…hey! Doesn't that sound like one of our greatest adventures?" Mario asked.

Goombella spun around to her plumber friend. "Yep, remember when the Shadow Queen possessed Peach and the world was in its darkest hour? She caused a cataclysm which made the sky go dark, didn't she?"

"Uh-huh! And I trounced her with the help of you and everyone else."

"If it weren't for the Crystal Stars for asking everyone in the world for our help because we can't beat the Shadow Queen in her true form, Peach wouldn't be all right and the world will be in its darkest hour forever."

"Um… excuse me Mario and Goombella, sorry to disturb you but can we save that until later?" Vivian asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Okay." Mario and the female goomba said, miserably.

Peach, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian & Ms. Mowz: **And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And when…**

**When the night falls on you, baby**

**You're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let anybody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you **

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

"What do you mean by 'I'll never desert you'!" Mario yelled.

"Mario darling, it's part of the lyric silly!" Flurrie smiled as she whirled around to face her pal.

"Yeah but you and the others desert me for Doopliss, remember?"

"I know but we didn't know that you're the real Mario all along!"

"Really?"

"Yes darling, since you was a shadow, we thought that Doopliss is the real you. He looks just like you!"

"Even though he does, he speaks but I don't."

"But at least Vivian was with you all the way through until we were reunited again."

"But Vivian left me because she found out that I'm the real Mario."

"I see."

"Can you guys stop talking and end the song already?" A voice shouted.

Mario and Flurrie glared at Yoshi, which the voice was coming from.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Yoshi questioned.

"Shut up and stop telling us what to do!" Mario bellowed.

"Sheesh Gonzales, you don't need to shout!" Yoshi hollered, crossing his arms and stared at the plumber, angrily.

"Whatever."

Peach, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian & Ms. Mowz: **I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody to hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

Everyone clapped their hands as the girls smiled and looked at their buddies with pure happiness.

"Thank you everybody." Peach praised. "Now who wants to sing?"

* * *

Phew! That chapter is finally done! That song sure does remind me of _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_:D Don't you agree? 2 lines from the lyrics remind me of some parts though. 'Take me in, into your darkest hour' sounds like the Shadow Queen takes the whole world into its darkest hour. Scary, huh? It's kinda because the sky and the area goes very dark like a cloudy day. 'And I'll never desert you' sounds like the partners will never abandon Mario when they're fighting against loads of enemies like Grodus, Lord Crump, Shadow Queen, Bowser, Kammy Koopa, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, Bonetail, Hooktail and more others. Have you played this game before? It's totally awesome! 


	4. Hung Up: Disco

I've been very depressed lately ever since 15th December because my favorite magazine, **CUBE** was supposed to release on that day but after a few days, I tried looking all over the shops for that magazine but it wasn't there. I went on 2 forums on the **Nintendo UK site **to know what happened to **CUBE**. Someone just said that **CUBE **was gone. That can't be true, can't it? A member of the **CUBE** team mentioned this in another forum and I quote: "Hi all. Sorry I've taken so long to come on but I've been really angry about what happened and it was probably best that I stayed away from public forums lest I get banned from the entire videogames industry for life.

I'm really, really sorry about what has happened to CUBE, and especially the way in which it happened. I personally think it's absolutely disgusting and an appauling way to treat our loyal readers, many of whom have been with us the entire way. I remember the days of following mags like Super Play and how much it meant to me, and if CUBE meant even 1 to you of what Super Play meant to me, then I'm guessing there's quite a bit of upset out there.

Let me assure you that we had no idea this was going to happen. We were half way through issue 53 and then, all of a sudden we weren't doing it any more. It was, and still is, absolutely heartbreaking. Sure, the fact that we have to find jobs and money is a problem, but it's the fact we couldn't say goodbye that I'm so angry about. I think we as a team deserved that priviledge, and you as our 'family' deserved to be given a farewell.

Anyway, the way this whole thing has been handled has pushed me to making my decision to leave. For me it's a kick in the teeth and a knife in the back. The mag wasn't actually doing that badly and even so, there were any number of things that could have been done to improve its financial position.

Just for the record, here's what would have been in CUBE 54 (cos we plan way in advance):

Animal Crossing WW Review  
Exclusive Playtest with new code for MP: Hunters  
Twilight Princess In Depth (new screens, features and interview)  
CUBE TV #3 (MP Hunters, Animal Crossing Diary, Zelda new trailer)

As for the whole Rev mag thing. . . more Revolution info is set to be trickled out in the New Year. We've already told you that the machine will be unveiled properly at E3 in May and will go on sale globally during July - September. This means you'll start to see independent Rev/Nintendo mags going out in July/August. I'm guessing NGC will keep going. Now that we've closed they've got a good opportunity to regain some sales and stay in the game for another six months.

So yeah. There are plenty of other things I would say under different circumstances, but I might upset people so I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Obviously the entire CUBE team will always be mates, whatever we go on to do, and we'll all let you know what we're doing in the future. Alcohol will keep us together . . . "When I read that, I was totally heartbroken for the fact of that. I think the other CUBE readers were like that too. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note.

Disclaimer: _Hung Up_ is sung by Madonna and I don't own that. I also don't own stuff that are properties of Nintendo.

* * *

**Song: Hung Up by Madonna**

_Time goes by so slowly_

_  
Time goes by so slowly_

_  
Time goes by so slowly_

_  
Time goes by so slowly_

_  
Time goes by so slowly_

_  
Time goes by so slowly_

Sherry looked at her watch on her wrist. The belt is pink and gold was around the face of the watch. Beautiful flowers and pink hearts were around the numbers as a border. A daisy was at the middle of the circle.

"Gee, time seems to go slowly, isn't it Grace?" She said.

"Yes but doesn't time normally goes fast when we're having fun?" Grace asks.

"Er… don't you mean 'time flies when we're having fun'?"

"Oh."

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_  
I'm hung up_

_  
I'm hung up on you_

_  
Waiting for your call_

_  
Baby night and day_

_  
I'm fed up_

_  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Meanwhile, Waddle Dee, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff were still staring at the window.

"It's sure is different around here." Waddle Dee replied.

"Uh-huh." Kirby, Tiff and Tuff said, who were standing behind their friend.

"Um… can we stop gazing at the window and do something else?" Kirby asked his pals.

"Like what?" Tiff inquired.

"Like…er…like…eating more food from the table, of course!"

Tiff and Tuff smacked their foreheads except Waddle Dee.

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait_

_  
No time to hesitate_

_  
Those who run seem to have all the fun_

_  
I'm caught up_

_  
I don't know what to do _

Time goes by so slowly

_  
Time goes by so slowly_

_  
Time goes by so slowly_

_  
I don't know what to do_

In the meantime, Ms. Bellum grabbed both of the Mayor's hands and they spun so quickly that Ms. Bellum accidentally threw her boss out the window. Glass flew into the castle but she luckily ran away before the glass could harm her. Ms. Bellum looked around herself to see where the Mayor was but he was no where to be found.

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_  
I'm hung up_

_  
I'm hung up on you_

_  
Waiting for your call_

_  
Baby night and day_

_  
I'm fed up_

_  
I'm tired of waiting on you _

Every little thing that you say or do

_  
I'm hung up_

_  
I'm hung up on you_

"Mayor? Where are you?" Ms. Bellum said, walking around the room.

An old toad that was holding a wooden cane walked to her. "I've just heard a crash. Where is it?"

"I think it's over there." Ms. Bellum replied, pointing to the broken window.

"Thank you, Miss…miss… what's your name?"

"Ms. Bellum."

"Thank you, Ms. Bellum, my name's Toadsworth and if you need some assistance, ask me."

The ginger haired assistant nodded as she headed towards the double door to the exit. Two toad guards holding spears and wearing armor were standing at the sides of the door.

"Excuse me miss, where are you going?" A toad guard inquires.

"To find my boss." Ms. Bellum answered.

"Who's your boss?"

"Mayor of Townsville."

"I see but lady, he's not here. He's in—"

"Townsville, I know but I work and live there."

"Lady, since he's in Townsville you'll better look for him."

"That's what I'm trying to do! And you're missing the point! He's out—"

"In Townsville."

Ms. Bellum was getting really frustrated and mad. "Ugh! You don't understand! What I'm trying to tell you is—"

"Look lady, if you're going to find him, get out." The second toad guard said, sternly.

"(sigh) Ignore what I—"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Can you get the door? By the way, did you order mushroom pizza?" The first toad guard asked.

"Nope." The second guard says. "What about you?"

"Nuh-uh."

_Those guards need a new brain. _Ms. Bellum thought. _Boy, they're so stupid._

_Waiting for your call_

_  
Baby night and day_

_  
I'm fed up_

_  
I'm tired of waiting on you _

Ring ring ring goes the telephone

_  
The lights are on but there's no-one home_

_  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two_

_  
And I'm done_

_  
I'm hanging up on you _

I can't keep on waiting for you

_  
I know that you're still hesitating_

_  
Don't cry for me_

_  
'cause I'll find my way_

_  
you'll wake up one day_

_  
but it'll be too late_

Ms. Bellum sighed. "Fine, I'll open it since you two are talking about—"

"IS ANYONE OPENING THE DOOR? I NEED TO GET IN!" A voice from outside exclaimed.

"I think you did order a pizza! I'll open it anyway." The toad safeguard said. He turned to Ms. Bellum. "Excuse me miss, can you mind my spear for a minute?"

"Uh…sure." The brainy assistant replied.

He handed the impale to her. Ms. Bellum held it in her arms. The guard pushed open the double door with all his strength as it slowly moved. Sweats from his forehead were sliding down like tears from eyes. He tried shoving it very hard for 20 minutes and the door finally was unlocked. Mayor was standing there, covered in thick mud from head to toe in front of Ms. Bellum and the guards.

"What happened to you, Mayor?" Ms. Bellum asked in shock.

"I've landed in a puddle of mud when you threw me." Mayor said, unhappily.

"Sorry about that, Mayor."

"That's all right; let's ask the girls how to clean this off."

"Okay then but everyone will laugh at you."

"Don't worry about that."

"Oh."

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_  
I'm hung up_

_  
I'm hung up on you_

_  
Waiting for your call_

_  
Baby night and day_

_  
I'm fed up_

_  
I'm tired of waiting on you _

Every little thing that you say or do

_  
I'm hung up_

_  
I'm hung up on you_

_  
Waiting for your call_

_  
Baby night and day_

_  
I'm fed up_

_  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Mayor and his assistant walked to the staircase but they didn't know that most people were giggling to themselves. Some of them were wide eyed to see the Mayor covered in mud, all over his body. Some people were having a gossip about that.

"Looks like he's been taking a mud bath." Azalea whispered to her partner.

"Yeah, he's probably having one outside." Tiny replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, guess you won't tell me then."

Mayor and Ms. Bellum were on foot to the door. They both thrust the door and it creaked open. It gradually closes behind them. Everyone was staring at it for 5 minutes and bursts out laughing.

"T-t-that's the funniest thing I've ever saw!" Neil shouted, laughing his head off.

"But isn't that too harsh for him?" Ella asks, looking sadly at the door.

"Don't be silly! It's funny!"

"Well, I don't find it hilarious!"

"Lighten up, Ella!"

* * *

Wow! That's the longest chapter I've ever done for this fic:D Is it me or are you the only reviewer, **Darth Ben Vader**? Seems like this story is not that popular, do you think I should end this early or not? Anyway, I'm so sad that **CUBE** is actually dead. :( It makes me wanna cry again. Say it isn't so! Rest in piece, **CUBE magazine**, I'll always remember you as a fantastic mag. I just can't believe that issue 52 was the last one! (Bursts into tears and ran off crying) By the way, do you think I should do a fic that is dedicated to the mag? On my website, I've done a new page called 'R.I.P CUBE Magazine' which is devoted to the mag. There are other links to websites that are something to do with the mag. 


End file.
